The Most Important Question
by Enthusiastic Fish
Summary: Oneshot conception of how NCIS could end. It's just a short oneshot told from Gibbs' point of view.


**A/N: **This is my conception of how the series should end, as it will eventually. I wrote it for the NFA The End challenge. It's something I've had in my head for ages and was happy to write up. :)

**Disclaimer: **As always, I do not own NCIS and I'm making no money from this story, but I will state here and now that if the writers want to use this idea, they can and I would love to see it. I don't even need credit! :)

* * *

**The Most Important Question  
**by Enthusiastic Fish

Gibbs sat at his desk, looking at the space around him. Things had changed so much since he had started working at NCIS. Even since he had become a team lead, his life had changed a lot. So had his team. First, Stan had left. He was now landlocked again, married with children and apparently very happy about it. Then, he spared a thought for those who had moved on. Kate's death still caused him some pain, although he'd never admit it. She had died so pointlessly, and no matter what anyone said, he still took some of the responsibility for it onto himself. Thoughts of Kate led him, naturally, to Ziva. She still contacted them on occasion, but she had meant it when she said she wanted a new life with meaning. Her visits to her former life were few and far between, but she seemed better than she had been. But even the team he still had was different. Ducky had retired and was finally showing his age. Abby had shocked everyone by going blonde, which she now confessed was her natural color. Jimmy had taken Ducky's position and had proved his competence over and over.

"Morning, Boss!" Tony said, interrupting Gibbs' thoughts.

Gibbs grunted in reply. Tony just smiled and sat down to work. He was engaged after a long and careful courtship. He seemed to be very happy with how his life was going. He had what he wanted. Hopefully, that wouldn't change...even with the change Gibbs would be springing on him.

Ellie had settled in surprisingly well. He wasn't sure if she'd keep it up. She'd started hinting that there might be a shift in her career path. Her husband had a chance for a big promotion, but only if he transferred to another office. Still, after only two years, she'd turned out to be an excellent agent, with a natural ability to reason things out, a trait he valued.

"Morning, Boss," Tim said.

Another grunt. Tim was one who would be making big changes...soon. He had some ambition, even if it had been tamped down for years. Vance was making louder and louder hints that Tim would be moving up. Already, Tim had done a temporary stint in the Middle East. He'd taken the position, ostensibly to be closer to Delilah for a while. When she'd transferred back to the U.S. six months ago, Tim had come back with her, back to his usual position. Gibbs could admit that Tim was being wasted as a regular agent. So was Tony, really, but Tony wanted to be where he was, and soon, he'd be as high as he wanted to rise. On the other hand, Tim wanted more, but he'd never admit it.

Something going on, Boss?" Tim asked.

That was as good an opening as any.

"I'm retiring," he said.

He had everyone's attention now.

"What?"

"Having hearing problems, McGee?"

"No...but..."

"I thought you might be taken out of here feet first, Boss," Tony said.

"Figured you should be a team lead before you're 50, DiNozzo."

"Huh?"

"It'll be your team. So you can start thinking about replacements."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Plural?"

Gibbs looked at Tim who flushed and said nothing.

"You haven't told anyone, Tim?" Gibbs asked.

Tim hedged and cleared his throat. "It's not...official...yet."

Tony looked at him.

"_What_ isn't official, Tim?"

"A...promotion. A temporary one."

"Meaning?"

"They need an interim special agent in charge. Vance is having me do that."

"Where?"

"I'll be over the DC field office," Tim mumbled, looking embarrassed.

"Really?" Ellie asked. "That's cool!"

"Yeah."

"Don't act so embarrassed, McGee! That's great!" Tony said.

"It's not official, yet."

"It will be."

"What does Delilah think of that?" Ellie asked.

"She loves it," Tim said, smiling tentatively. "She thinks I should have moved up two years ago...but it's only temporary."

"Until it becomes permanent," Gibbs said.

"Maybe," Tim admitted. "If I don't screw it up."

"You won't," Tony said. "But you'd better practice sounding more authoritative. No mumbling."

Tim grinned. "I'll work on that. I'm sure that's why Vance is getting me out of here."

"Probably," Tony said. "Of course, now, I"ll have to train up two new people. Hmmm... You think Stan would come and work here? I'd love to order him around."

"And get him away from Norfolk? I doubt it," Gibbs said.

"Shucks. Oh, hey, I know. There's that Dwayne Wilson guy. I heard he was doing pretty well. Maybe I could swipe him from CRFO."

"You have time, Tony," Gibbs said. "It'll be a couple of weeks at least."

"Right. Well, _you_ are not allowed to leave until I have people to watch my back," Tony said to Ellie.

She smiled. "I think I can arrange that, Tony."

"You'd better. Tell Jake that he can't have a promotion until I have a team."

"What will _you_ be doing, Gibbs?" Ellie asked.

"Finishing my boat and going sailing."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The next month passed surprisingly quickly, and before he knew it, Gibbs had been subjected to a retirement party and then his first week of not working. He went back to his boat. He had it in his mind to go back to Mexico, but he wasn't sure he could stay there, permanently. Too much of his life was here. Maybe just a visit every so often.

He figured he had time to decide that. All in all, retirement seemed like a nice thing. To choose what to do with his life, what he wanted from his life. No demands. Just his boat.

Then, there was a knock and the sound of numerous feet above his head. He smiled. This was a much better way to celebrate than a silly party.

The door to the basement opened, revealing Abby, Jimmy, Ducky, Tim, Tony, and Ellie. They trooped down the stairs and arrayed themselves in front of him.

"Boss, there's something we have to know. Now that you've retired, you need to tell us," Tony said, looking very serious.

"What's that?" Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow at the tone.

They all exchanged glances and then, Tony, who was clearly the appointed spokesman, looked at him with determination.

"How do you get the boats out of the basement?"

Gibbs grinned. He considered. Get rid of the mystery? Should he?

Why not? He wasn't the boss of anyone but himself now. It seemed fitting to tell them after all this time.

"Okay," he said.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

He stood up and looked at them all with a grin.

"This is how I do it."

FINIS!


End file.
